


Car Crash

by sumdorkus



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumdorkus/pseuds/sumdorkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John had a fight today. But instead of John storming out for a walk it's Sherlock. He really should stop jaywalking, he get hi- Oh. Looks like he has been hit. John texts Sherlock's phone while he waits for news on Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Crash

**Author's Note:**

> I am a horrible person and I hate myself. I suck at writing, don't look.

I'm sorry. JW

I'm sorry and I don't know what for. JW

I'm _so fucking sorry_. JW

Fuck. JW

 _Please._ JW

I love you. JW

Don't leave me. JW

Come back. JW

I shouldn't have said that. JW

I didn't mean it. JW

I should have _stopped_ you. JW

I shouldn't have fought with you. JW

I'm sorry. JW

Wake up. JW

 _Please_ , Sherlock. You're all I have. JW

Don't die. JW

I could have stopped you. JW

You wouldn't maybe die if I had. JW

I love you. JW

Fuck. JW

 _Fuck_. JW

 ** _Fuck_**. JW

No. JW

God no. JW

I can't do this without you. JW

I need you. JW

I love you. JW

Please come back. JW

 **I LOVE YOU,** **_DAMMIT_**. JW

Don't leave me here without you. JW

You promised. JW

You and me, no matter what. JW

Forever. JW

I need you. JW

So fucking much it _**hurts**_. JW

Come back. JW

Please. JW

Sherlock... JW

I'm sorry. JW

Come back. JW

**Author's Note:**

> It was horrible and awful, why am I posting this? Why did you look? Tell me what you think of this trash.


End file.
